Flora Drabbles
by Selene Remedi
Summary: His rose. Her lilac. The Flora Drabbles...


Disclaimer: 1) I do not own Pokemon. Satoshi Tajiri does.

* * *

FLORA DRABBLES

1)

LaRousse. She never thought he would give her some time off to come here. She came here to fight, to test her abilities against others, to see how she ranked...

... To see if she deserved the Tycoon's Title...

With her friends on her belt, she stepped out of the Pokemon Center and made her way towards the Battle Tower. Let's just hope that she remembers to watch her ste-

"WHOA!"

Bam.

... Too late...

* * *

2)

Ah, LaRousse. It was home sweet home for a certain boy. Making one's way to glory through hair flipping alone can take a lot out of a person. He needed some well-deserved down time from the world of glam and ribbons.

Drew was taking a leisurely walk down the boardwalk when he spotted a girl with an Espeon take down a muscle-toned man with a Weavile. The muscular man took his Weavile and went crying back home to his mommy... Literally...

Suddenly, the girl looked at Drew and asked, "Wanna battle?"

What the heck. He's on vacation. After all, he had nothing better to do.

* * *

3)

Drew took a sip from his iced tea. He had just finished another training session with his Flygon.

Suddenly, a lilac-haired boy walked up to him. "You're the guy from the park, aren't you?"

"Yup. I'm the one and only Drew. I saw you watching me earlier."

"Yes, I was there. I can see why girls like you," the boy commented.

At this point, Drew could tell where this conversation was headed.

"Listen, I've gotten into this mess several times before, so no matter how much you beg, I'm not going to help you get girls, alright?"

"I happen to be a girl."

* * *

4)

"Alakazam is unable to battle!" cried Random Battle Tower Attendant #21, prompting Anabel to recall her physically fragile friend back into his Pokeball.

"Go, my friend!" she cried as she sent out her next Pokemon. Emerging from a red beam of light was a quadruped creature covered in snow white fur. His tail was resembled a bat's wing while his horn resembled a deadly scythe that could kill someone with one blow. He pressured his opponent with his piercing red eyes.

Anabel realized that she accidentally switched some of her Pokemon with that green-haired boy whom she crashed into earlier.

* * *

5)

Anabel was strolling through the park one autumn day when she found a green-haired boy with a Masquerain. She watched the boy command his Pokemon to turn a Silver Wind attack into a leafy-tornado.

"Hm... Very flashy indeed, but I doubt it would help in a real Pokemon Battle."

"I'm a Coordinator."

* * *

6)

"Our next contestant is Drew from LaRousse City!"

Cries from swooning fan girls were heard as the hunky green-head walked onto the stage. More swooning and cheering were heard after Drew put on his trademark smirk and did his signature hair flick.

Once everyone had calmed down, Drew began his performance. He threw a Pokeball into the air. He watched the red beam of light take shape. He expected to see his Roserade emerge from an explosion of petals.

Feelings of fear and uncertainty befell him. There was no petal in sight. He only saw the Pokeball's red beam grow until it was as big as a quarter of the stage. Once the Pokemon fully materialized, it fell and from midair landed on the stage like a big piece of metal.

Drew realized that he needed to find that lilac-haired girl...

... And fast...

* * *

7)

One day, while looking for a good spot to practice, Drew found a lilac-haired boy sleeping against a tree. This boy had an Espeon resting on his lap. Drew wanted to ignore him; however, he heard the boy mumble stuff about a trainer whom Drew seemed to know.

He knelt close to his face so he could hear him better. Suddenly, the sleeping boy wrapped Drew in his arms, catching the green-head by surprise. Drew lost his balance and fell on the boy's lap, and in effect, on his Espeon.

The boy jolted awake. He was surprised to find a weird boy wrapped in his arms. With a well-aimed Zap Cannon, his Espeon quickly sent Drew packing.

After dusting himself off, the boy, who was actually a girl, commented, "I really need to get over Ash."

* * *

8)

Drew was in the middle of overseeing his Butterfree's Silver Wind combo when he heard a familiar sound. It was his favorite sound: The sound of a camera.

"I know you're out there. If you want to take a picture, then come on out," he called out. On cue, a lilac-haired girl with a camera emerged from the bushes.

"Don't be shy. Take as many pictures as you want," he told her. He then proceeded to take on several poses.

"How's my hair?" he asked. Sadly, he realized that she wasn't taking pictures of him.

"Oh! Sorry! I'm only interested in your Butterfree..."

No words could describe how he felt after hearing her comment.

* * *

A/N: (Author's Nook)

LunarAska: Yeah, I finally... A newly published piece. Yeah, just a collection of drabbles involving Drew and Anabel. I may have been inspired to write this, but I wasn't too inspired...

... Drew AND Anabel? I must be out of my mind...

Heck, I'm even thinking of writing a Drew x Anabel fic! My gosh... I must really be out of my mind...

Sorry about the way I'm acting. It's just that I had this idea yesterday and it's just bothering me... My gosh...

I'll get back to writing Chronicles of the Battle Frontier sooner or later (although I doubt you guys actually read it). I've been very busy. Going to college (already in my 3rd Year), moderating a Pokemon forum, breeding Pokemon... My gosh... Too much... Oh, and did I mention that my dorm doesn't allow me to log in to this site? My gosh...

Well, I hope you guys will enjoy this collection of drabbles. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them in your reviews.


End file.
